Drake Cross: Control
by Drake Cross15
Summary: Drake never asked for any of this but one car trip changed his life.
1. Chapter 1 worst b-day ever

All characters and places belong to Rick Riordan except for the Cross family.

Drake was just a normal kid then one trip changed everything.

There was 12 god's with 12 powers

One being who never

Asked for any of it

May this god have mercy on us all

* * *

Hera p.o.v

"Once this is complete no one will stand against me again" Hera said. "What if Zeus or Poseidon found out you did this you already messed with both both Percy Jackson and Jason Grace's lives" one of Hera servants said. "Once I'm done with this they won't be able to do anything" Hera smiles.

Drakes P.O.V

"It's time to wake up son" Dad? Yeah that's dad I would know his voice from anywhere. I'm way too tired to get up though. "You didn't forget what day it is did ya it stars with a B and it's your favorite day" Dad said. My eyes shot open, I knew exactly what he was talking about. It's my birthday the day the day I turn 15. I got out of bed and steered at myself in my mirror. I have tan skin black hair….. wait a minute why do I have red streaks in my hair and when did I get a 12 pack I'm not arguing but this is strange. "Drake come on you don't want us to be late to my show" Dad said. Oh yeah Dad is a actor in this show called "Rouge Detective" he's a detective who doesn't exactly follow the law.

"I'm coming!" I said. I started to get dressed, I looked in the mirror I wore my favorite hoodie. It's black with crimson red stripes up my sides and two stripes going from my side stripes to my armpits to my cuffs the other strip is from my shoulders to my cuffs. The front and back of my hoodie has flaming skulls on them. My hood has flames erupting from the base of my neck. I had black ripped jeans and flaming customized sneakers, what can I say I like the color red flames and skulls (Is that a problem, eh probably not).

I came down stairs (this took three flights; sometimes I don't like this mansion so much).

Half way down the stairs I saw a plaque on the wall "Mother: Maranda Cross Father: Jonathan Cross Baby: Drake Cross Date Of Birth: January 1, 2002" then I saw another plaque "Decease: Maranda Cece Cross Date of Death: January 1,2002" Dad told me that after I was born my mother had a heart attack, and I believe him I have no reason to not believe…..right? "Drake what's taking so long" Dad called up. I went the rest of the way down the stairs. "There you are Drake come on we have to go are we are going to be late" we left the house"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 2 hours later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now me and my dad are driving somewhere in my dad's car a pick up black cheve. We went to dads T.V shot first then we went to get pizza at some fancy restaurant, I would've preferred just a regular pizza shop but my dad said he wanted me to have a perfect birthday before the end of the day, what was strange is that he was starring off into the distance when he said that. Now were driving who knows where (my dad usually tells me where we go). "where here" my dad said lowly somewhat sad.

"Where are we dad" I said. Dad is just starring off into the woods. "Where here" he said again. "What are we doing in the wood dad" I said. "Come on son" there it goes again that sad low voice. I followed him to two pillars made out of wood. "here" he was holding two duffel bags. "What is this, where are we, and why are you sad" I said. "Take the bags and go through those pillars…. they will be able to explain" he said. His demeanor changed, was he crying "just go don't make this harder for me" he said. I was dumbstrucked, he started to walk away. "They will be able to explain everything" he said. Why did this feel like this will be the last time I will see my dad for a while. I stepped through the pillars what I saw I couldn't believe.

* * *

Okay that is the first chapter, this is my first fanfiction so please criticize. What do you think Drake saw when he went through the pillars (if you read Rick Riordan's Olympian book series or watched the Percy Jackson movies you should know).


	2. Chapter 2 first time

Drake P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes; before there was nothing here it was just a grassland in the forest now there's a full camp here. Someone saw me and came my way "hey what's your name" the boy said (you can guess who this is) "Drake" I said "Percy" he said. "Where am I" I asked "you don't know… how you got here" Percy said. "My dad drove me here but he didn't tell me why… he said someone here can explain what's happening" I said. Percy eyed me up and down as if inspecting me "come with me" Percy started walking off" I followed him to a building, which was strange since this is a camp in the middle of the forest. I noticed there were twelve camp houses with different themes. We went inside the building but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw something very VERY strange. There was a man half horse, the top was a man and below his waist was a horse's body. I just couldn't stop starring at him. "I see this is new for you" the man (wait or was it horse) said. "….." I couldn't speak, "I saw him near the main door, he said his father brought him here but didn't tell him what he was doing here" Percy said. "I see…. Tell me what, is your name". The horse man said. "…." I still couldn't talk I was still shocked. "He said his name was Drake" Percy said. "I see, Drake who is your father" the horse man said. "M m my dad is Jonathan Cross" I stuttered out. "And he didn't tell you what this place was, my bad my name is Chiron" Chiron said. "Well hey Chiron" I said sarcastically "no" I said. "Well Drake first this is camp half-blood second every camper here is a demigod" Chiron said. What demigods like god's children, no way. "Right" I said sarcastically. Chiron looked at Percy then water started to erupt. "What the fuck" I said "that's enough Percy I think he gets it" Chiron said. The water dropped. I stood there slack jawed. A girl came in through the door ( author here: if you want to know what they look and their personality they are the same from the Percy Jackson movie just look it up) "Chiron the games are about to begin" she turned towards me "new camper?" she was hot I can give here that. "Annabeth this is Drake and we will be right there" she winked at Percy, come on!, then left. "Go with Percy Drake we can test your power there" Chiron said. Powers I had no powers something tell me this won't be one my best day. I followed Percy out the door.

We arrived at some opened field Percy went to talk to some people then they came my way. "Hey I'm Annabeth we met" Annabeth said. "Hello everybody it is time for the games, but first I want you to meet our new camper Drake" Chiron said. Everybody turned towards me then back to Chiron. "Lets the games begin" Chiron said. Everybody ran off Percy came to me "the only thing you need to know now is that don't die" what did he just say "don't die" you got to be kidding me worst day ever. Someone was running towards me with a sword, shit, he swung his sword at me and I did something I did not suspect I could have done, I caught it with my left hand. The person who attacked me didn't seem to expect this either. I don't know what happened, but I got mad and I started to see red. "You really think you could kill me that easily" I said with a smirk (his voice is like Ichigo's hollow voice from bleach and he has a red aura right now). "It's going to take a lot more than that" I said. I don't know how I knew I could do this or was it just instinct. I squeezed my left hand and his sword shattered. "Shit" my attacker said. I took his dagger off of his waist and stabbed him between the eyes. My dad left me here somebody tries to kill me and there are fucking gods and demigods I had enough of this shit. "Drake what did you do?!" this voice was familiar… Percy? "Drake you're not supposed to kill" Percy said. "What do you mean, he was trying to kill me first!" I shouted.

Percy P.O.V

I can't believe what I'm seeing or even how to explain it but Drake is well red. He seems angry and there is a dead camper at his feet. "Drake what did you do?!" I said. "Drake you're not supposed to kill" I said. "What do you mean; he was trying to kill me first!" Drake shouted at me. Something tells me I won't be able to talk him down. So I did the next best I tried to force him. I started to concentrate on the water around me then I threw the water at him. What happened next was impossible mainly because my father didn't have another child. Drake threw the water back at me then all I remember is blackness.

Jason P.O.V

I was just flying around (Jason Grace has the ability to fly seeing how he is Zeus's son). When I got to camp half I saw Percy on the ground and some another camper fighting Annabeth. I flew down "Annabeth what happened" I said. "It's this new camper he killed another camper then knocked out Percy with Percy's own power" Annabeth said. What? The last I knew Poseidon did not have another kid. Annabeth on the ground now not moving but her chest is moving up and down like Percy's so their breathing. I channeled the lightning in the sky to attack this camper, but something impossible happened, the lightning came towards me instead. Then all I remembered is blackness.

Drake P.O.V

"That wasn't so hard" I thought. "Drake", Dad? I turned around and there he was.

I hope this is good please criticize.


	3. Chapter 3 Cece

Drake P.O.V

"Dad" I said. "Drake you need to calm down ok" Dad said. I started to calm down "Dad what's going on" I said. The next thing I know I feel a pain in the back of my head then blackness.

Damn my head hurts what happened. I opened my eyes to, well breast. It seemed she was leaning over me to get something. I smirked "so who are you" I said. She backed up startled "not that I wasn't enjoying the view but were am I and what happened". Her face flushed pink "I im sera but my friends call me Cece" she stuttered. Cece that's sounds familiar, oh right that's my mother's middle name. "Well Cece im Drake but you didn't answer my other question" I said. She was staring at my chest…. And I don't have a shirt on,shit. She pried her eyes away from my torso and chest. "Oh sorry you was knocked out and taken to this medical cabin" Cece said. Oh I remember now…. Wait I killed someone and I had powers I got to get out of here now. Hold on did she said I was knocked out when they tried to kill me. I got up out of bed and started to walk out of the cabin.

Everything started to shake the lights started to flicker and the river outside started to rise. "Drake calm down your going to get someone killed" someone said but it sounded muffled then someone grabbed my shoulder turned me around and, kissed me? I started to calm down. We stopped kissing and I saw that I was kissing Cece "are you okay now" she asked. "Yeah but why did you kiss me not that I didn't like it" I said. She blushed again "I don't know I guess I just thought that it would calm you down" Cece said. "Well I don't know if it worked I think im still angry maybe another kiss will calm me down more" I said. She blushed we almost kissed again then we heard someone cough we turned to see Percy "Sorry but Chiron wanted to see you Drake" he said. I started to get pissed again then I felt a hand on my shoulder "it's alright we can talk later" Cece said. "alright lets go" we left towards Chiron's house.

* * *

Alright that was the starting relationship of this story, will Drake and Cece get together or even stay together you will have to keep on reading to find out so please criticize so I will get better at my fanfiction that this is short i was mainly focusing on a possible relationship the 4 chapter will be up sonn.


	4. Chapter 4 Truth

Drake Cross P.O.V

Me and Percy finally got to Chiron's house, we went down a hall full of paintings of people now we came to what I think is Chiron's office. "Drake, glad you came" Chiron said, yeeaah I still can't get comfortable with him. "Like I had a choice" I said sarcastically. "Drake" was that dad, I looked around and I saw him standing in a corner. "Dad what are you doing here, fuck that why did you leave me here" I said. "Drake do you know how your mother died" dad said. "What does that has to do with anything" I said. "Drake just answer the question" dad said. "She died of a heart attack right after my birth why" I said getting agitated. "Drake did I ever tell you that" dad said. Didn't he tell me when…. last year he said…. why can't I remember. "You can't remember can you" dad said. I looked straight at him.

"Why" I said in a low whisper. "Because I never said anything to you about a heart attack" dad said. "Then how….how did she die" is whispered. "I can't tell you" dad said. "What do you mean you can't tell!" I shouted. "Drake I tried believe me I tried but every time I do you get a headache then you forget" dad said. This can't be happening today is supposed to be my birthday me and dad are suppose to be having fun like usual but instead I get this, a half man half horse people with powers and finding out my mother didn't die from a heart attack but something so much worst that every time dad tells me I forget…this…..this really sucks.

"Drake" Chiron said "your head" Chiron said. I look up and I see a fiery symbol. "That's not any symbol I saw before" Chiron said. "Because Drake is special" dad said. "What do you mean" Chiron said. "The reason I brought Drake here today is because it is his 15 birthday" dad said. "What does that have to do with anything" I said. "Drake I can finally tell you the truth without you forgetting" dad said. Everybody just stared at him. "Drake when you were born I was visited by somebody….."

Jonathan P.O.V Flashback

I was sitting outside waiting to find out how Maranda and our son were. Someone came towards me and sat down. "Jonathan I need you to listen to me" I looked up to see a woman. "Who are you" I asked. "I will give you my name if you answer this question" she said. "Do you love your son and will you do anything to keep him safe" she said. "Yes" I answered fast. "Good now for my name it's Hera" Hera said. I just stared at her not really believing her. "I don't care if you believe me or not I just need you to listen" Hera said. "Ok" I said. "Your son is very special he will become the most powerful being in this universe, your son were given the DNA from all the gods and goddesses on the mount Olympus, I just need you to care for him until he reaches the age of 15, and don't think about telling him about this until then even if you do he won't remember it" Hera said. I just stared at her. "You should be with your wife in her last moments because she won't live though the pain of his birth" Hera said. I looked at Maranda's door "what do you….." I looked bake to were Hera was and she was gone. I rushed to Maranda.

Drake P.O.V

"When I got to your mother she was in pain she couldn't even talk just look at me then she was gone and you were there" dad said. I couldn't believe it my mother died because of me… no….. it was the gods fault if they didn't give me this power mom would still be alive. "That would explain how I never seen this symbol before it's because his godly parents are the whole god council" Chiron said. "The gods did this to me…." I whispered. I am will kill them for what they did to me and my dad. "Drake calm down you power is out of control" Percy said. I just saw red, they will pay….. "THEY WILL ALL PAY!" I shouted.

So what do you think please criticize so I can get better at writing this story. Drake mother died because of the gods, heavy. Please review what do you think is going to happen will Drake not go after his vendetta or will he take revenge.


	5. Chapter 5 Spare

Drake Cross P.O.V

I was pissed no I was beyond pissed because the gods killed my mother. All I can see I red "Drake calm down I know you're mad but you need to calm down now" a muffed voice said. (Ok for all readers that didn't get it yet Drake can't hear people or anything around him when he is mad).

Dad… I started to calm down. "Are you okay Drake" dad said. "Yeah" I said, Chiron just looked at me worriedly "Drake you will be trained by one of Ares children, Percy can you please take Drake the Ares cabin for a trainer" Chiron said.

Me and Percy left on our way to the Ares cabin. "So you and sera are going out" Percy asked. "No what made you think that" I said. "Well… you'll find out why" Percy said.

We made it to the Ares cabin and Percy nocked on the door. "Jessy you are dead!" someone screamed, I think it was a girl and she sounded familiar. "It's not my fault you left your shit on the floor for someone to step on!" a boy screamed back.

A girl opened the door "What you want Percy" she said. I looked into the cabin and I saw a boy that I guess is Jessy and a girl that is none other than Cece herself. I walked in past the girl and smirked at Cece "well hey Cece" I said. She froze when she heard my voice "please don't be Drake, please don't be Drake, please don't be Drake" Cece mumbled then turned around. "Percy I want Cece to be my trainer" I said. I took Cece's hand and lead her out the door and to somewhere private. "So you were going to kill him" I said. She looked down "I guess you don't like me anymore" she whispered. I picked her chin up with my hand "and why wouldn't I" I said

She looked at me "really?" she asked. "come on you are bad ass and I like that about you now we have training to do okay" I said. We was going to the Training field "Drake may you please come to the forest" a voice said. I don't know why but I felt I needed to go to the forest. "I'll meet you there Cece" I said.

I into the forest and waited "hello Drake I been waiting for you" someone said. I turned around and saw a woman with a hood over her face. "Who are you?" I asked, "you do not need to know that now" she said. I'm confused why did I come here I remember her voice but why did I listen to it. "Drake you will be given a quest soon and I need you to do something for me during this quest…..don't let you and your friends get to close" she said. "Why would I listen to you" I said. "May you please listen to me and don't let your friends get to close" she said. Why…..why…..why…my head harts…..I can trust her, I believe her. "Ok" I said. "Excellent now go back to your training" she said.

I closed my eyes and held my head, why do my head hart. I open my eyes again and she was gone. I went to the training grounds to find Cece. She was sitting in the grass "Cece I'm here" I said, she got up. "Ok let's start do you know how to fight" Cece asked. "Yes" I said. "Ok pick a sword" Cece said. There were many swords on the ground by one caught my eye, a pitch black sword with a red hilt and a skull in middle of the hilt and the black blade. I picked it up with my right hand, it felt good in my hand, I didn't feel the need to use both hands.

"Are you sure" Cece asked she seemed weary of the blade. "I'm sure" I said. Cece jumped at me with her sword and tried to swipe down on my head. I blocked with my sword "what the fuck aren't you suppose to tell me when you start" I shouted. "Sorry but I need to see if you know how to fight" she said. She jumped back then she ran at me and swung her sword from left to right trying to cut my chest and I blocked again. I tried to swipe my sword diagonally to cut her neck but she dodged it and swung down on my head, only for her to pierce my left arm. My blood starts to run down my arm then I did something I was going to regret for the rest of my life I struts my sword into her stomach.

"Shit are you ok" I said I pulled my sword out. Blood was coming out of her mouth "I'm good *cough* just a cut" she said then she dropped onto the ground. I picked her up and brought her to a medical cabin. "Hey I need help" I said. "What happened to her" a nurse said. I put Cece on a bed "we were sparing and I accidentally stabbed her through her stomach with my sword" I said. "Okay I got her you can leave now" the nurse said. I looked at Cece and felt horrible then left.

While I was sitting on the steps Percy came. "How was training Drake" Percy asked. "…" I didn't know what to say. Percy looked into one of the windows then looked back at me. "Drake, Chiron told me to let you pick any cabin you want because of your parentage" Percy said. "Which one is empty" I asked. "Zeus's cabin" Percy said. "Then I'll stay there" I said. " Ok it's the light blue cabin with clouds on the roof an eagle on the top and two brown pillars on each side of the front of the cabin" Percy said.

I walked to Zeus's cabin and walked in to see one bed and a statue of Zeus in the back with a fountain beneath the Zeus statue. My duffle bags were near a big bed, I looked at my duffle bags they were black with flames erupting from the base to the bag to too top. I dropped down onto my bed, this was not one of my best days but not the worst then I fell asleep.


End file.
